The Vampire That Saved Me
by Cheerioz25
Summary: Alex Black was adopted by Billy when she was a toddler after her parents had been killed. She grew up with Jacob and learned to love her new family. She knows their secrets and knows of the Cullens, but has never met them before. When she gets into an accident someone comes to rescue her. That someone being Jasper. JasperXOC
1. Chapter 1

I was driving towards the Cullen's house for the first time in my lime green Holden Torana A9X. Jacob was there and had told me to come on over. Jacob was like an older brother to me. I had moved in with him and Billy after my parents had died when I was a mere toddler.

I don't remember them much because I was so young, so Billy and Jake were everything to me. They were my new family.

My thoughts began to wander at that moment, remembering all the memories I've had growing up in La Push. I was so distracted I didn't even realize something, no. _Someone,_ had crossed my path. In an attempt to not hit them, I swerved the car and slammed my feet against the brakes. It didn't help that I had been speeding.

* * *

I could feel myself being laid gently onto a soft surface, a couch maybe? My savior's arms left my body as they pulled away. Male. His toned arms clearly showed my savior was a man. It hadn't been Jacob because this man's touch was ice-cold, yet welcoming..

I fluttered my eyes open and took in my surroundings. The house was huge! The walls were all basically windows, the hardwood floor was sleek and shiny, and the furniture was by far beautiful.

I tried sitting myself up when a sharp pain emerged from my left arm. I looked down and gasped at the sight of myself. My jeans were slightly ripped, having revealed fresh cuts and bruises. My white tee was completely covered in blood and had a couple of tears on them. My left arm was dripping with blood and a few glass shards had gotten into my skin. I didn't even want to know how my face looked.

"You're awake." I jumped at the sudden strained voice and looked to who ever had spoken it.

A young male with pale skin, curly light brown locks, and piercing dark eyes sat a couple feet away - looking at me. His nose kept wrinkling every so often; he can smell all my blood.

"I'm so sorry.." I begin to say, but then stop myself. I look him over again and I was completely terrified. "You're a vampire."

Before he could respond I quickly got up, no matter how much it hurt, and began making my way out. I hadn't taken five steps away from the couch and he's already in front of me. _Damn vampires._

"You need to rest." He said, taking closer steps.

I tripped over my own feet and tumbled backwards. I landed hard on my back which caused my whole body to shoot up with pain.

"Jacob!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, knowing with his werewolf senses he'd be able to hear me.

The vampire in front of me did not look amused and he reached down to grab me. I yelled again and soon enough I could hear Jake's paws against the soft earth outside. Jake ran towards us, in his wolf form, and pounced on the vampire - emitting a fierce growl. The vampire was taken by surprise and Jake was able to pin him down against the floor. Footsteps were heard as people came running in, wanting to see what the whole commotion was about.

"Jake, what are you doing?! Knock it off!" I remembered that voice. It was Bella. What was she doing here?

"Bella!" She turned her head towards me and her eyes widened. She ran to me and helped me sit back up on the couch that I had been in earlier. She turned her attention back to Jacob and snapped, "Get off!"

Jake was reluctant to do so, but did anyways. He still had his teeth bared at the creature and slowly backed up to be at my side. The vampire hissed viciously and had a cold stare on my brother.

"He wants to know what you did to her."

I jumped and turned to see a male standing next to Bella, hand resting on her shoulder. He had similar features to the other male and he too was a vampire. Was this the one that Jacob had told me about? The one that could read minds? I noticed the end of his mouth curl up and I took that as a yes.

"I didn't do anything. I was only trying to help." Jacob didn't seem to buy it and had let out a menacing growl before turning to me, looking for answers.

"He was going to suck me dry." I whispered, realization hitting in.

Jacob returned to growling at the man.

"Where are my manners?" I looked up curiously at the man next to Bella as he held out his hand to me. Did he seriously think I was going to shake his hand? If I did I could end up dead! "I won't hurt you."

Jacob then eyed the male warningly, still quite focused on the other vampire. I hesitated, glancing over at Bella's encouraging eyes, but sheepishly took his hand in mine. He smiled down at me, exposing his pearly whites. "I'm Edward Cullen." "I'm Alex Black."

I pulled away as he motioned to the one Jacob now had his eyes on. "And this is Jasper Cullen." Jasper looked me in the eyes, straightened himself up, and slightly bowed his head.

"You can turn back now, Jake." Bella said a bit irritated.

He shook his head and walked to the back of the couch, shifting back. I could hear him slip on some shorts and smiled when he appeared by my side.

Jacob smiled back at me and then addressed Edward. "Where is he? She needs medical attention."

Edward was about to respond when another male, older looking but still so handsome, walked in. He introduced himself as Carlisle and I had introduced myself. He grabbed everything he needed to patch me up and I suddenly felt uneasy. "I'm a doctor." He says reassuringly.

Edward begins walking out Bella, whether it was for his sake or hers, who knew? Jacob sat by my side, rubbing his hand in soothing circles along my back.

"Jasper you should go." Jasper nods at Carlisle's remark and sprints out.

Not long after, Carlisle began taking out the shards of glass from my arm. It made me wince each time he did it. He would apologize softly and continue fixing me up. When the only thing left he had to do was stitch up my arm, I began to panic. I was never fond of needles. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. I took a deep breath and told Carlisle to resume.

* * *

Weeks had passed since I've gotten into that accident. I've learned that Jasper was the one that brought me to the house. That he was the one that had come to my rescue. I had apologized repeatedly and he would simply chuckle.

We have hung out a lot lately and Jacob didn't like it one bit. Every day when I would finally be home he would bombard me with questions. Some unnecessary.

Today I was to hang out with Jasper. He had asked if I wanted to be picked up and I had told him yes. I did spend the night at a friend's house.

I was in the guest room, packing up my things even though Jasper wouldn't be here for another hour or two. To waste my time I took a long hot shower. A slight knock on the door was heard as I turned the water off. I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door.

Standing there was my close friend, Marie. "Didn't mean to startle you Alex."

"That's okay. What's up?" "I wanted to ask if you wanted me to drop you off at your house so you could get ready for your date?"

"No thanks. He's picking me up here." I say. "What time is it?"

She looks down at her watch and replies, "Almost six."

_Still have about an hour and a half left. Might as well start getting ready._

I nod and Marie then leaves the room. I slip into under garments and walk over to my duffel bag. I take out a pair of dark washed jeans and pull those on. I slip into my blue converse and search through my bag to find a shirt to wear.

"How about this one?" I jumped as I felt the hot breath against my neck. I quickly spun around to see Jasper holding up a plaid grey shirt. I take it from his grasp and hiss at him. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to pick me up until seven-thirty!"

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "I couldn't help myself."

I slip my shirt on and start buttoning it up. A gasp escapes my lips as I find myself on the bed, with him on top of me. A glimmer flashes in his eyes as he catches sight of my shocked state.

"Alex. Ever since the accident I couldn't stop thinking about you.." He trails off as he dips his head into my neck. My breath hitches in my throat as I feel his hands on my hips, pulling me close. "You just, draw me in."

I close my eyes slowly as I feel his fangs graze against my skin. A shiver runs down my spine and he slightly chuckles.

"Is that good?"

His face is just above mine, centimeters apart. He presses himself closer to me and I arch my back into him, wanting to feel nothing but his body against mine. "Maybe." He says before resting his cold hard lips against mine.

_Jacob is so not gonna like this.._

* * *

_**Notes: **__Hey guys. Here's my story on Jasper. Sorry if it's too short, it just popped into my head at the moment. I had the idea for a while now, but today it just POOF! became one. Reviews are very much welcomed! Please tell me what you think! Xx -Paula_


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper led me out to his car, a hand on the small of my back. He had taken me to a nice dinner and we enjoyed ourselves. He of course didn't eat much, but I had eaten more than I could handle. The food was delicious!

He opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him as I got in. In a second he was in the car and starting it up. I looked out the window as he drove off, heading to my house.

I let a huff of breath escape my lips as I rubbed my face. _Jacob was going to kill me._ Jasper noticed my change in behavior and pulled out of the street, shutting the car off. He turned to face me, confusion in his eyes. I know he could feel my emotions right now.

"It's Jacob." I whispered, knowing exactly well that he heard me.

He placed his hand on my cheek, making me face him. He was looking at me intently, as if he was searching for something in my eyes, but he shook his head and slumped back.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. "Hmm?"

"Will Jacob know what we did?" I was slightly embarrassed for asking him such a silly question, it was only a heated kiss; I didn't want him getting into trouble with my brother though.

"I bet so." I was about to apologize when suddenly he was kissing me again. I shut my eyes and leaned into the kiss, enjoying my moment with him. It didn't last for long because he pulled away, but I didn't necessarily mind. He had his reasons.

"Let's get you home before those wolves send out a search party." I laughed at that, glad that he had replaced 'mutts' with 'wolves'. That_ is_ what they are: wolves.

He held my hand the entire ride there. My arm had already healed, but it hurt now and then to move or touch it.

Jasper put the car to a stop and got out to open the door for me. He helped me out and closed the door behind us. We walked out until he could no longer cross and I spun around to face him.

"Thank you." I said softly. I heard the front door open, so Jacob must be watching us now.

"No problem." He smirked and pulled me into a deep hug. I immediately hugged back and smiled as I felt him inhale my scent.

I heard growling behind me and separated myself from him. Better not to push Jacob. I waved a small goodbye and turned on my heel, walking past my brother and into the house.

Minutes later I heard the door shut and I felt Jacob stomping over to where I was in the living room. I was removing my shoes and had set them aside when Jacob asked me the question he always asks. "What did he do to you?"

I ran my hand through my hair and said, "Nothing I didn't want."

That seemed to frustrate him. "Like what, Alex?"

I looked up at him and noticed he was shaking. "Jacob?" I asked wearily. I looked into his anger-filled eyes and I soon after I saw them change back to their normal friendly ones. I smiled, glad that he hadn't lost control. If he did that would have been all on me.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He said finally and walked up to his room. He wasn't going to be able to get much sleep tonight. The pack had done a lot more patrols lately and it frightened me.

When I asked why the patrols had increased they strictly told me not to worry about it. I shrugged it off the first time, because I may have intruded; by the third time I asked I knew for a fact that what ever it was, they didn't want me to somehow get involved.

I walked to my room and plopped myself on my soft bed. I didn't feel like changing out of my clothes, but I knew I had to. I got up and changed into a long sleeved top that exposed a bit of my stomach and into some boxer shorts.

I grabbed my duffel bag and poured its contents out of it. I folded and put my clean clothes back to where they belonged and threw the dirty ones into the hamper.

Everything else that had been in there: deodorant, make-up, toothbrush, combs, hair bands, I had decided to place on my bedside. I would put those back later. I was too tired to do anything now.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers up to my nose, engulfing myself in the heat. The fall here could sometimes be difficult. After situating myself in bed I took notice that my window had been left slightly open.

After arguing with myself for what seemed like hours I got up off the bed and shut the window. From the corner of my eye I saw something move; I looked back to take a closer look, but nothing was there.

I shrugged my shoulders and got back into the warmth of my bed. I turned on my side, facing away from the window as I got a slight chill down my spine.

I pulled my covers closer as I tried convincing myself that nothing had been out there. There was nothing outside trying to creep a peek at you.

"Get a hold of yourself.." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly, as I fell into a deep slumber.

My mind must be playing tricks on me.

Little did I know how terribly wrong I was..

* * *

_**Notes: **Here's another chapter for you! Yayy! I didn't actually think I was going to write more to this. Tbh I only meant for that one chapter to be it. But a certain somebody wanted me to continue it, so I did. __Reviews are very much welcomed! Please tell me what you think! Xx -Paula_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning feeling slightly frightened. I had trouble sleeping because I kept having the feeling that something was watching me.

I shake my head, removing the thoughts from last night, and get up. This was no way to think on my birthday. I smiled remembering that it was finally here.

Before I could get a chance to head to the bathroom to get ready, Jacob comes bursting in. He pauses when he sees that I'm awake, but ignores it. He rushes to my side and wraps me in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Alex!"

I laugh and hug him back. "Thanks. Can you put me down now? You're suffocating me."

He does as I ask and takes a step back. "We're taking you to the beach."

"The beach? Jacob, do you know how _cold_ it's been recently?" He shakes his head and starts walking out my room. He stops at my door way and says, "I'll keep ya warm, don't worry about it."

He exits the room and I sigh. I finish putting my stuff from last night away and go into my closet to look for a bathing suit. I pull out a striped grey two-piece and take it with me into the bathroom.

After showering I change into it and fix my hair into a braid. I put on some jean shorts and a grey tee too. I slip on my sandals and walk down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

As soon as I get into their sights they all yell out, "Happy Birthday!"

I smile at each of them and head to the fridge for a glass of milk. "What? No hugs?"

As soon as I let it slip out of my mouth they all rush to my side. "Woah guys! One at a time! I don't wanna die on my birthday!"

They all laugh and take steps back to give me space. I put the milk back, deciding that I'm not thirsty anymore.

Embry's the first to step up. He wraps me in a tight hug, just like Jake had, and says, "Happy birthday, Alex." Paul's up next and in the middle of our hug he ruffles my hair. "Hey!" He merely laughs and says, "Happy birthday."

After getting my hug from Jared and Seth, Jacob stepped up. I pointed my finger at him. "You already had your turn!"

The boys laugh and poke at him while Quil is the last remaining. When he pulls away he wiggles his eyebrows at me. "So you're eighteen?" Jacob smacks him upside the head. "Watch it."

I laugh and walk towards the door. The boys follow and off we head to the beach. Along our way over Seth tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey Alex?" I turn and look at him questionably. "Yeah?" He takes something out from his pocket and hands it to me. "Leah wanted me to give you this and she feels bad that she couldn't come."

"Oh that reminds me. Sam and Emily wanted us to tell you they said happy birthday too." Jared spoke.

I nod and look down at the small box in my hand. I open it and see a black handmade friendship bracelet. I smile and slip it on. "Tell her I love it." He smiles and nods.

When we get to the beach all the boys immediately head to the cliffs to dive off. I shake my head and strip down to my bathing suit. I place my stuff down on a towel Jacob had brought and walk over to the water.

I stop to let the water only rise up to my feet, seeing if the water was cold. Just as I was about to walk further in, two arms snaked their way around me, picking me up over their heads. I cursed and tried to wiggle free.

I turn my head to see it was Embry with a mischievous look on his face and I could feel mine getting pale. "Don't you dare." I warned.

He smiled and walked further, throwing me into the deeper waters. I held my breath before I hit the freezing water and tried my best to resurface. I had some difficulty but soon managed to get to air.

"Embry!" I yelled and swam over to him. He stood there laughing at me and it really pissed me off. I saw Jacob looking just the same and he ran towards him.

Embry noticed and immediately began running in the opposite direction. "It was a joke!" He said behind his shoulder.

By the time I got to shore I was shivering like crazy. The water was a lot colder than I had thought. Seth came rushing to my side and pulled me to the towel. He took my stuff from the towel off and placed it on the nearest rock. He took a seat next to it, pulling me down with him, and placed the towel around me.

I silently thanked him and pulled the towel closer. He smiled and looked over to watch Jacob tackle Embry to the ground. We all burst out laughing and eventually Jacob got off of him.

He wasn't mad at Embry anymore for getting me angry and I wasn't so much either. Jacob came towards me and saw me clinging to the towel. He chuckled and took a seat on the other side of me.

"You want me to warm you up?" He stretches his arms out to me and I immediately crawl over to him. Jared laughs at my eagerness. "I could've done that. You know that, right Alex?"

I look over at him and suddenly realized that was true. He could've warmed me up sooner. "Dammit." I said and placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

At that moment my phone starts ringing. Jacob reaches over and grabs it for me. I dry my hands before answering it. "Hello?"

"Happy birthday Alex!" I laugh at Marie's loudness. "Thank you!" I say just as loudly as she had.

"Damn Alex. Want me to go deaf?" "I could say the same to you."

"That's not the point. The point is that it's your birthday. I wanna hang out."

"Alright, when?"

"Tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a moment and was about to agree, but I remembered that I was hanging out with Jasper tomorrow.

"Can't, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Okay umm. How about the day after?"

"That's fine. I'll clear my schedule that day."

"Great! Invite Kim and Leah too."

"Okay, I will." She squeals and it slightly hurts my ear. "Girl time!"

I laugh and hang up. I look over to Jared and raise an eyebrow, silently asking him about Kim. "I think she's free that day." "Cool. So now I gotta get Leah."

"Alex? Why'd you lie to Marie?"

"Jake, what do you mean? I'd never lie to her."

"You told her you were busy tomorrow." He said simply.

"I am. I'm hanging out with Jasper tomorrow. Don't you remember?"

His muscles tense and he furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Why?"

Jared sensed the tension and left us alone. I watched as he left to wrestle with Quil and turned my attention back to Jacob.

"For a birthday date. Today I'm spending it with you guys. Be glad to have me today."

* * *

_**Notes: **__Here's chapter three! I meant to upload three AND four, but my mother kicked me out. I'm sorry about that. I'm also sorry because this chapter is like filler.. Whoops, but it's because I need to get everything together. Please review, tell me what you thought of this chapter! Or what you think of the story thus far. Reviews make me happy (: Xx -Paula_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alex. You were with him _yesterday_." He said through gritted teeth.

I shrugged my shoulders. "He said it didn't count because my birthday hadn't passed."

Jacob mumbled something that I couldn't quite hear. "What?" "I _said_ that he's stealing you away from me."

I kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry you think that. I'll try not to spend too much time with him." He wraps his arms around me and hugs back. "Can you shower more too? You smell too much like death."

I laugh and slightly push him away. I stand up and take the towel off. "Let's just enjoy ourselves right now." He nods and gets up also.

"Can we play hide and seek?" I asked him. He looks at me weirdly and shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, but you know the drill."

"I always seek. I know. It's only fair." He smiles and heads towards the boys, informing them of the upcoming game. I wait for them to all be in on it and cover my eyes, beginning to count to twenty. "Nobody hides in the water!" I say when I get to ten.

I get to twenty and drop my hands. "Ready or not, here I come!"

I head over to the water first, knowing that one of the boys wouldn't follow my rule. I go in knee-deep and squint my eyes to better clear my vision. "I know you're there, Paul."

His head pops out of the water and he frowns at me. "What did I say about the water?" He rolls his eyes and heads to shore. He walks over to the towel and plops himself down while I head in the opposite direction to look for the boys.

After about ten minutes I managed to find everyone, but Quil. I caught sight of something moving in the distance so I decided to go towards it. Quil must be getting tired of waiting. As I get closer I notice that the figure isn't Quil.

No, this person is _definitely_ not Quil. I stop in my tracks and look at the figure, unsure of what to do. Run? Scream?

It's looking _right at me_. It stands at about 5"6' and the only clear thing that I can see is its eyes. Those dark, menacing eyes. I blink and it's gone. It has completely vanished.

Someone grabs my shoulder behind me and I scream, turning to punch my attacker. Before my fist can make contact with its face, I see that Quil's standing there. He's grabbing onto my wrist and is looking at me with concern.

"Alex..?" He lets go of me and I take a step back.

"What was that thing?" I whispered to myself. Quil takes a step closer to me and cautiously places his hand back on my shoulder.

I flinch at the touch. "What thing, Alex?" I look up to him in shock. "Did you not _see_ that thing?"

He shakes his head and a moment later all the boys come into the clearing. "We heard you screaming. What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

I glance at Quil and explain to the rest what I had seen. I told them how I had looked for Quil when I saw a figure far in the distance. Thinking it was Quil, I walked towards it. When I was about fifteen yards away I realized that the figure was completely black. A solid cold black. I shook slightly, telling them that the thing was looking at me. How the glowing grey eyes were looking at me.

After I was finished telling them, they all looked over at Quil, waiting for a confirmation. He shook his head and frowned. "I didn't see anything."

My shoulders slumped and I looked at the ground. I placed my hand on my head, trying to calm myself before I had a panic attack.

My head snapped up when I realized something. That must've been the thing that was watching me last night. It knows where I live. "Oh my god.."

"Alex?" "What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" I was bombarded with questions by the boys and I shook my head, not wanting to hear their worries.

They shut up and waited for me to speak. "How did you guys not know it was here? I thought you could sense things."

Jared spoke up. "Of course, if it was here we would've sensed it."_ 'If it was here..'_ "Do you not believe me?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant." He spoke quickly, trying to cover himself.

"What he _meant_ was that maybe this time it covered its scent." Seth piped up.

"No. You guys don't believe me." I accused. "How can you not believe me? That _thing_ was watching me last night!" I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Alex?" Embry asked. Jacob walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were mad at me. I didn't wanna bug you."

"Alex! With things like this you come _straight_ to me! You don't question it!"

I looked away and crossed my arms. "I'm hungry."

I walked back to where we had left our stuff and the boys knew then that I wasn't going to talk about it anymore. At least, not now. I grabbed my stuff and began walking back home.

I was a bit scared walking alone, but I heard the boys steps behind me and I relaxed a little. I would be safe. For now..

When I got home I headed straight for my room. I threw my things on my desk chair and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my black sweater with stars on it and grabbed some ripped skinny jeans. I grabbed some clean undergarments and went into my bathroom to shower.

I stayed in there longer than I planned to and got out. I changed into my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around my room and cleaned up a bit, putting candy wrappers in the trash and picking up the books that were sprawled on the floor.

When my stomach growled I knew then that I'd have to go back to get food. I headed to the kitchen and saw about eight boxes of pizza. On top of the boxes there was a single cupcake with a candle on it.

I smiled and picked up the cupcake. I blew out the candle, making my wish, and put it aside. That would be my dessert.

I grabbed myself a plate and plopped two slices of pepperoni pizza on it. I grabbed one of the coke cans from the table and walked over to the living room.

All the boys were there, laughing and cracking jokes. They greeted me when I walked in and I took my seat on the floor next to Seth's feet. I smiled at them and quietly ate my pizzas. I was drinking my coke when I heard the conversation slowly trail off to talk about Bella.

"What about her?" I asked them. I hadn't been listening to their whole conversation.

They looked at each other and were uncertain if they should tell me or not. "Bella's too caught up in Edward."

I snickered. "That's it? You're complaining about that?"

"It bothers all of us." Embry said.

I nod and take the last sip of my soda. I go back into the kitchen and start cleaning up the mess the boys had made. I placed the only two boxes that were left on the counter and put the remaining sodas in the fridge.

I grabbed my cupcake and walked back to the living room. "Can we watch a movie?" I ask, nibbling on my cupcake.

They all nod and toss out movie titles, trying to decide which one to watch. I took Jacob's seat as he got up to put 'Avatar' in. I smiled when he stuck his tongue out at me. The boys smiled and laughed at our childish interaction.

Everyone settled down when the movie started to play. I slowly ate my cupcake, wanting to savor every bite.

It wasn't long before I forgot all about the black figure.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Chapter 4! What do you guys think? How do you feel about Alex being confronted by that thing? Or about Jacob's reaction about her date with Jasper? Hmm.. Any ideas on who or what the thing is? Whoops, I've said too much. Maybe not. Oh well.. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think. I plan on uploading another chapter today too. Xx -Paula_


	5. Chapter 5

I was at the treaty line, waiting for Jasper to come and get me. Jacob was by my side, breathing deeply.

"You sure about this?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah.." I ran my hand through my hair nervously and looked over at Jacob. "Should I tell him..?"

"No." He responded quickly. "He doesn't need to know because we can handle it."

I looked back in the direction of where Jasper's car would be coming by. "Okay."

I shifted nervously on my feet. "Do I look okay?" I asked suddenly. Jacob turns to look at my outfit. I had decided on wearing a dark blue strapless dress, it stopped just above my knee and it wasn't skin tight. I topped it with my leather jacket and simple black flats. I had let my hair down and only applied a bit of mascara.

He nodded and smiled at me. "You look fine. Don't work yourself up for him."

Just then we heard Jasper's car pull up and we both watched as he got out of the car. He walked over and stood in front of me. "Happy birthday."

I smile and cross the treaty line. I turn to look at Jacob who seemed uncertain of this. "I'll call you when I'm heading back."

He grunts an approval and heads back inside, without a second glance back.

"You look beautiful." Jasper says, leading me to his car. I look him over and notice he's wearing slightly tight jeans, a white dress shirt, and a blue sweater vest over it. "You look good yourself, handsome."

He opens the door for me and I climb in, settling myself in. He smiles as he sees me getting comfortable and closes the door. He then gets into the car and drives off.

* * *

"Jasper.." I whispered, placing my hand over my mouth.

He had taken me to his house after our dinner. As soon as I stepped into the house I saw all the rose petals on the ground, leading to his room I assume. He took my hand in his and lead me to the end of the rose petals trail.

It was, in fact, his room.

I smiled and went to sit on his couch, patting the spot next to me. He came over and took his seat next to mine. I smiled when he placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

He pulled my face closer to his and then set his hand on the back of my neck. I placed both of my hands on his chest and closed the space between us. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

He leaned forward until I got on my back before putting his hand on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away to trail kisses along his jaw line. His grip on my waist tightened and I let out a small gasp.

Before I knew what was happening we both fell to the ground, me straddling his hips. He laughed and I couldn't help but blush. He continued to kiss me passionately and I trailed my hands all around his chest, momentarily stopping at the hem of his shirt. I slipped my hands in and felt his abs.

He let out a small moan and his hands began trailing up my legs, up to my thighs. His hands stayed in place and he began rubbing his thumbs against my inner thighs.

* * *

"Jake, I'm heading back now." I said through the phone.

"Alright. Anything happen?" _Other than us making out?_ "No, nothing happened."

"Okay, get her home safe." He said, addressing Jasper. "No problem." He replied.

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked over to see Jasper smirking. "What..?"

He shakes his head. "It's like he wants to know where you are every minute of the day. Like a clingy boyfriend."

I laughed at his reference. Jacob could sometimes get like that, but he's like a brother to me. I understand now, more than ever, why he's like this. Especially with what happened the other day.

"Yeah, well he has his reasons."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. I didn't mind and he didn't either. It was nice, being able to be with one another and just relax. He pulled up to our stop and turned to face me.

"Here you are, my lady."

I roll my eyes, but smile non the less. I remembered then about what Jacob had said at the beach. "Jasper? Jacob wants us to not hang out so much."

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's just.. We've been around each other a lot and he feels like you're taking me away from him."

He leans over and kisses me. "I understand. Call me when we can hang again."

"I will." I say and get out of the car. I walk quickly to the house and am met halfway by Jacob. He places his arm around my shoulder and we walk inside together.

* * *

"Hey Seth. Can you put Leah on?"

"Alrighty." He said. I could hear his hand cover the speaker. "LEAH!"

I laughed and laid down in my bed. I was already dressed in my pajamas and was ready to sleep. I had just needed to have Leah confirm that she was going to go with the girls and I tomorrow.

"Hey Alex! Happy birthday." She said excitedly through the phone. "Thanks for the present. I love it."

"I knew you would. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were coming tomorrow." I said and pulled the covers over me. "Oh, hell yeah. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Alright, cool. I'll see ya tomorrow Leah." "See ya, Alex. Goodnight."

We both hang up and I reach over to place my phone on the desk.

I look over at my window and stare out of it for a while. I get a slight head ache and I place my fingers at the bridge of my nose. "Ow.."

* * *

_**Notes:**__ Oh my! Jasper and Alex be.. Getting some. Haha, well anyways, what do you guys think about Alex not telling Jasper about the figure? Or about Alex telling him that they needed a bit of space? Do you think she did the right thing? How about her head ache..? Is that important? Or is it just.. Nothing? I love hearing your thoughts about the story and chapters; feel free to leave your ideas, comments, complaints, or what have you, in a review. Xx -Paula_


	6. Chapter 6

The girls and I walked into the mall, looking around to see where we should go first.

"How about there?" Kim suggested, pointing to the Claire's store.

We all agreed and walked right in. I walked up to the earrings rack and looked through, seeing their selections. They had a lot of cute things. There were some earrings with bacon on them, or cats, and even mustaches.

Marie came up behind me and I turned to look at her.

The smile on her face was sincere. "I know you recently told Jasper you needed some space, but.. Why?"

I stood up straight and looked over her shoulder to see Leah and Kim eyeing us, wanting to know too.

"I just thought we were hanging out too much. I need some time with my friends too, you know?"

They all nod and we then go into another store. Kim and Marie were trying on some clothes in the fitting rooms, while Leah and I waited for them.

"It's because of Jacob, isn't it?"

"Somewhat." I say. "What he said made me realize that my family and friends come first. I've always known that, of course, but I haven't been following it lately."

I glance and see her nodding. "That's what relationships do to you."

"He's a wonderful guy. No matter_ what_ he is.. He saved my life."

"I know." She said softly. "But he's dangerous. I'm just glad you won't be around him so much now."

"Yeah.." I mumble. Just then the girls come out, showing us what they tried on.

Kim was wearing a casual short-sleeved blue dress. It fit her petite frame perfectly; there was a small v-neck. a belt just below her chest, black trimming, and it fell just above her knees.

Marie was wearing a bright red party dress. It was tight fitted, just how she always liked it. It was low-cut, and had one sleeve. Along that sleeve there were flower patterns. There were ruffles here and there, but in all the right places. The dress was a bit revealing and it fell just above her mid-thigh.

"Well.." I started, looking over the two girls.

"Marie, that's a.. That's quite a pick there." I finished.

"Kim you look great in that dress. I think you should get it." Leah told her. Kim smiles proud fully and goes back inside to change back.

Marie, however, stays out and strikes us a couple of poses. "I wanna look good when I graduate, okay?"

Leah laughs. "Well you'll certainly turn some heads dressed like that."

I lightly smack her arm and look at Marie. "You look good, it's just the dress may not be right for graduation."

"You already graduated. Now it's my turn. I'm buying it." She says firmly and goes back into the room.

"And boy am I glad I already did." "I don't see it."

I look at Leah curiously. "Don't see what?"

"You don't look as if you've graduated already. I mean, you _did_ just turn eighteen."

"I graduated early. Skipped a grade." I told her simply.

I didn't know why Marie insisted on buying her graduation dress this early. The school year had just started not too long ago.

Kim came out of the fitting room and smiled at us. "You're not buying a graduation dress too, are you?" I ask her.

She giggles and shakes her head. "It's too early for that."

"Thank you!" I say loud enough for Marie to hear.

We all start laughing and walk with Marie to the cashier so she could buy her dress. After that we went to a couple more shops, with Kim and Marie being the only ones really shopping.

Leah and I weren't really the type of girls to go shopping like this, we were usually the type of girls that would just be brought along. It was a day to hang and celebrate my birthday though, so we let it slide.

We didn't have as many bags as Marie, or Kim, but we were perfectly fine with that. Less for us to carry home.

After what seemed like hours of walking around we decided to head to the food court to get something to eat. We set our things down at a table and I decide to stay behind to look after our stuff.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Positive." I assured her. "Don't want us getting robbed now, do we?"

The girls nodded and began to walk away to get in line. Leah hesitated and turned back to look at me. "What would you like?"

"Just a slice of cheese pizza and a coke please." I say and take out my wallet to give her the money. She places her hand on top of mine, stopping me. "It's on me."

"Oh, thanks." I tell her and put my wallet away. She smiles at me and gets in line with the rest of the girls.

I lean back against the chair and sigh. I start picking at my nails, patiently waiting for the girls to come back with food. I never did like to wait, but if it involved food I would wait as long as I needed to.

About thirty minutes had passed and I looked up to see the girls had just gotten to the front; they were barely ordering. I groaned and placed my head on the table in front of me.

I raised my head, remembering that I had to keep watch over the bags. I counted them, making sure they were all there and they were. All twenty of them.

I looked around the food court, trying to find something to distract myself with. I catch sight of something nice in a store not too far away. A simple floral dress. I smiled and mentally reminded myself to mention to the girls that we should go into the shop after lunch.

Suddenly I get a head ache. It was like the one I had last night, but it didn't hurt as much. I gently rubbed my temple, trying to calm it down. That only made it worse. I cursed under my breath and for an odd reason I had the urge to look in a certain direction.

My head turned to look in the wanted direction and that's when my head ache became a lot worse.

Halfway across the mall the figure was there. It was standing next to a plant and I'm surprised nobody else had noticed it. It's back was facing me, which made me feel better knowing that it wasn't looking over at me.

I spoke too soon. The figure turned around and locked eyes with me.

My head ache by then was unbearable.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Sorry it took me a while to update, haven't been able to access the computer lately. Here's chapter six though! Soooo the head ache.. That's important as it seems. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think about the story so far. It's much appreciated Xx -Paula_


	7. Chapter 7

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away. Its eyes were locked on mine and they weren't letting me go.

It was getting closer to me. I tried to scream, to call for help, but my mouth stayed shut.

A hand grasped my shoulder and I immediately turned around to see Marie and the girls. I quickly glanced back and saw that the figure was no longer there.

"You okay, Alex?" Marie asked, tightening her grip on my shoulder. A little too tightly.

I moved out of her reach and nodded. Leah noticed my reaction towards Marie and frowned. "Marie, watch it."

Marie was confused. "What did I do?"

Kim took her seat next to me and set her plate of food down. She placed her hand on mine reassuringly. "It's okay." She whispered, probably knowing why I had acted up.

"You hurt her." Leah snapped, sitting down on my other side.

Marie turned her attention to me. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know."

I shake my head and motion for her to take her seat. She does so and begins eating her food. Leah sets my plate down in front of me and I thank her again.

Lunch was going by quietly until Marie spoke up. "So why were you like that, Alex?"

I tensed and tried to think up of a good lie. "I umm.. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

"They scare you?" I looked up from my plate and raised an eyebrow. "You just looked frightened."

"Forget it."

* * *

It had been days since the incident in the mall. I hadn't come into contact with the figure since then, which brought me comfort. I was starting to forget the fact about it having followed me until last night.

I had another one of those massive head aches and couldn't get any sleep. I hadn't noticed that I had screamed from the pain until I heard Jacob running into my room. He had brought me into his arms and rocked us slowly on my bed.

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts from the night before. Today the fall break had ended. Everyone was back in school. Everyone but me.

I was starting to regret having graduated early. I didn't want to be alone in the house, especially with everything that had happened.

Dad had gone with Charlie, Bella's dad, to do some last-minute fishing. Charlie had gotten a day off and they went to go enjoy themselves.

The whole pack was in school except Paul and Sam. I decided to go over to one of their houses, completely bored with myself.

I couldn't go to Sam's because he was with Emily and I didn't wanna bother the couple.

To Paul's it is.

I took a quick shower and hopped into my clothes - black sweats, a white tank, and a red hoodie. I slipped on my red vans and glanced over my shoulder, looking out of my window.

I got a slight head ache and I took a few steps back. The further away I got from the window, the less the head ache hurt.

I turned around and walked out of my room. I grabbed my keys and locked the house when I got outside.

I heard a low screeching sound behind me. It sounded distant, but it still frightened me. The head ache came back, stronger than before. That only meant that the creature was closer.

I sprinted in the direction of Paul's house, running as fast as my long legs could take me. The screeching was getting closer and the head ache was getting stronger.

I had never been close enough to the creature, and I was thankful for that.

The head aches would be different each time. The first time I had one, it had been soft. Nothing out of the ordinary. But the next day I had seen the figure. The incident at the mall had happened with a head ache that was unlike the others, and it frightened me.

I hadn't been looking as to where I was going and I happened to trip over a tree branch.

I went face first to the ground and groaned as the pain shot up my nose. I had most likely bruised it.

I covered my ears as the screech was heard again, so much closer. My heart was pounding through my chest and I refused to turn around to face the thing.

I was about to jump to my feet and take off again when I felt it's hot breath against my neck.

My eyes widened in fear and I dug my fingernails into my palm. My breathing had sped up and a chill ran down my spine as I felt its fingers run through my hair.

Tears were spilling down my face and short sobs escaped my throat.

I couldn't help but believe that I was going to die. What ever this thing was, it wasn't going to let me go. It had finally gotten a hold of me and it was delighted.

I was sure that it had no problem with torturing me.

Its hand took hold of one of mine and pried it from my ear. Its mouth then took its presence and it lightly blew into my ear. I was shaking and looking at the ground in front of me. No way was I going to look into that thing's eyes.

"Jasper.." I whispered, wishing nothing but to have him at my side.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Whaleee then here's the seventh chapter! I hate to keep you all waiting. So what do you think of this chapter? She was able to snap out of her little trance when Marie touched her, which is good. Alex though is alone at home.. Not always a good idea. She comes across the thing again. What ever it is. I've dropped some clues in, just to let you know. Anyways, please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, comments, complaints, questions, or something, please leave it in a review. I love hearing from you guys. Xx -Paula_


	8. Chapter 8

I felt another presence then. I thought that the figure had brought along a friend until I heard the loud growling.

I slowly looked up and saw a large grey wolf, baring its teeth. _Paul._

I sighed in relief and felt the creature backing away from me. Paul kept getting closer to me and with each step he took, the figure took one back.

Paul got to my side and I reached my hand out to touch his fur, trying to get some sort of comfort at the moment. He glanced at me but his full attention was to the enemy in front of us.

The thing looked at me, then back to Paul, its eyes boring into his soul. Paul let out a small whimper and staggered to the side. I scrambled to my feet and ran to his side, looking for any physical pain he may have gotten.

I got another head ache at that moment. "Dammit, not now." My hands shot up to my head, rubbing it slowly.

I turned to look at Paul and saw a flicker of panic cross his eyes. He stumbled to get up to his feet and as soon as he did he charged at me.

I fell on my side as I felt something hit the side of my face. My fingers guided themselves up to my cheek and came into contact with blood.

Paul hadn't been charging at me. He had charged at the creature behind me. I saw Paul grab a hold of its arm and his teeth clamped shut, refusing to let go.

The thing screeched in pain and flung his free hand across Paul's jaw, sending him flying across the small clearing.

Now with Paul out of the way it turned its attention back to me. It pointed a menacing finger at me and with its demonic voice it said, "Next time, there won't be a distraction."

Then it vanished into thin air.

* * *

The boys had gotten back from school. They had all ran to Paul's house after they heard what happened.

I was still a bit shook up when they had all gotten there. They were all asking me so many questions and I couldn't take it. My cheek still hurt and my head was spinning. I felt dizzy.

"Stop!" I yelled, my voice hoarse.

Everyone immediately quieted down. Jacob looked at me with so much worry that it hurt. He walked up to me and attempted to give me a hug but I pushed him away.

They had never believed me about the thing. They all thought that I was going crazy. So even if I spilled everything that had happened a second ago, they would still question it.

_Everyone, but Paul._

I looked up at him and he gave me a weak smile. He came over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand above his and smiled back.

"You saw it. Right?" I asked him silently.

He lowered himself to be at eye level with me and looked me in the eyes. "I did."

Relief washed over me and I could feel my muscles slowly relaxing themselves. I nodded my head and looked over his shoulder to see the boys eyeing us curiously. Jacob seemed quite hurt that I had let Paul come this close to me, but he had been the only one that knew now. The only one that truly believes me now.

"Tell them what you saw." I pleaded him. "Tell them I'm _not crazy_."

"Alex, we never said-"

"You didn't have to!" I yelled, cutting Jared off.

"All of you gave me those stupid looks! Each and every single one of you thought that ever since what had happened on my birthday. You all thought that I was going nuts because you guys couldn't smell or hear that thing."

"Alex, I always believed you." Paul whispered at my side.

And I knew he did. The look in his eyes the moment he came to save me proved it all.

"Thank you.." A single tear fell down my face and Paul brushed it away with his thumb.

He straightened himself up and got back to his usual broody self. He didn't like revealing his soft side in front of the boys, and I didn't mind. It was moments like this when I knew I could always count on Paul. He was like another brother to me.

Another brother that actually believed in everything that I said.

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" Embry piped up.

I shot him a small glare, but nodded nonetheless. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on Paul's hand.

"I was bored so I wanted to head over here. To Paul's house. When I had left the house I heard this screeching sound not too far behind me. I freaked out so I ran."

I looked around and saw they were all listening closely to what I had to say.

"Then I got another one of those head aches." At the mention of that Jacob suddenly tensed up. He was probably remembering what had happened the night before.

"I tripped and the next thing I knew that thing was beside me, stroking my hair and shit.." I shivered, remembering its rough fingers against my head.

"I thought I was going to die.." I looked down at my feet and took another breath.

"That's when Paul came along and saved me." I gave his hand another squeeze, thanking him.

"What did it look like? Tell me everything you noticed about it Paul." Sam said, finally speaking up for once.

Paul nodded and ran his hand through his short hair. "It was a solid black figure. About the same height as Alex. Only thing you could possibly make out from it would be its beady grey eyes."

"What was its scent? We have to stay on alert if it ever comes back."

I laughed bitterly. "It will come back."

"The _scent,_ Paul." Sam pressed on.

"That's the thing though.. I don't think it had one."

"Of course it does." Jared said. "Everything has a scent."

"Were you like.. Drunk, dude?" Quil asked, earning a smack upside the head by Seth.

"No, I wasn't." He snapped. "Now's really not the time for jokes, Quil." I spat.

"Jared's right though. Everything has a scent." Seth looked to be in deep thought. "Maybe it knows how to mask its scent?"

"That would make sense.." I got up from the chair I had been sitting on, slowly and shakily. "It would explain why you guys didn't know it was there at the beach."

"Anything else Paul?" Jacob asked him, taking a step closer.

"It said something to Alex, but I couldn't understand it. It was in another language.."

They all turned their heads towards me. "It's coming back." I told them, not wanting them to know exactly what the thing had said.

"I think I know what it is.." Sam said, trailing off.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Here's the chapter! Woot! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm grounded. I sneaked on here to put this chapter up. Anywaysss... You're almost closer to figuring out what that thing finally is! I did my research on this, lol For shizzle. Please tell me what you think so far of this chapter, or the whole story, because I love hearing what you guys think! Leave me reviewsss Xx -Paula_


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had left over fifteen minutes ago, taking Jacob along with him.

The boys were all restless, pacing back and forth and shuffling on their feet. I looked over at Paul and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Paul, why didn't you tell Sam about how you got hurt?"

The boys' heads snapped in my direction and they kept looking between Paul and I.

"What do you mean?" I looked him in the eyes and realized that he must've not remembered getting hurt. About the creature looking into his eyes and making him whimper.

Sam already knew about Paul getting thrown aside. He had heard Paul's growls from not far away and came to see what it was all about.

"You don't remember how you got to the ground before you attacked it?"

He shook his head. "No. How_ did_ that happen?" "It looked at you.. And it must've done _something_ because you were whimpering and then you fell."

Just then Sam and Jacob came back. Sam had something in his hands. It seemed like an ancient book.

"This here, is a family heirloom. It's a book that explains all of our history. It also has explanations of the creatures that have come across their times." He placed the book on the table and began flipping through it.

Everyone huddled around him, trying to get a view of what would be on the pages.

I made my way through them and stood next to Sam, watching as he flipped the pages carefully.

A hand slipped into mine and I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Leah. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and kept my attention at the book in front of me.

Sam stopped flipping through the pages after he found what he was looking for. I looked down and saw the bold words written at the top of the page. _Demons._

"It's a demon..?" I heard Embry ask. "Not just any demon." Sam responded.

He flipped the page and there it was. The thing that had been following me for who knows how long. "It's a Mictian."

"This thing is a demon that had been worshiped by the Aztecs. They saw it as the God of Death. This entity had been able to be conjured and controlled by the most powerful people on the land."

"Conjured and controlled?" Seth asked. "So wait, you mean?"

Sam nods. "Someone's controlling it. Someone very powerful."

"This thing looks really creepy.." Quil said mainly to himself.

"How will we ever find out who's controlling it?" Jacob asked firmly.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with Alex's past." He suggested.

"The only bad thing that happened to me would be the death of my parents. They were murdered and the police weren't able to figure out who did it."

"You don't think it was this _thing,_ do you?" Paul asked.

Sam glanced at me. "It's possible."

"Oh my god!" I said, exasperated. "So that has been following me around my _whole_ life?"

"It's not certain Alex. We just-" I backed myself away from the group and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"I-I can't deal with this right now.." Tears were beginning to form and I was tired of having them see me cry.

I was out the door and on my phone before any of the boys could stop me. I didn't want to be around when they discussed the creature that could have possibly killed my parents. About the creature that was now after me.

"Hello?" I took a deep breath and spoke into the phone. "Hey Jasper.."

"Can you come and pick me up? I'm at Sam's place."

"Yeah, no problem. Alex, what's w-" I hung up before he could finish his question. I didn't want to drag him into this, but what else could I do?

I hadn't talked to Jasper in about a month. I never got around to calling him, even when I wanted to the most. I figured that I shouldn't call him because I had bigger problems over here. Our relationship could be put on hold for a while.

Now it was time to face him. I didn't know how I was going to react, or how the boys would, but right now I needed to get away. And where better to go than your boyfriend's place when he knows nothing about the thing out to kill you?

_Exactly._

Everyone came out the house calling my name, asking where I thought I was going. I didn't turn around when I crossed the treaty line; I didn't want to see all of their facial expressions.

"Alex?" I heard Jacob say hesitantly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away.." I choked out.

"Where?" Leah said. I could hear her shuffling around, uneasy.

Jasper's car pulled up and I walked over to it quickly. When I got into the passenger's seat I heard Sam's demanding voice. "Jacob, what do you think you're doing?"

I turn my head and I'm face to face with Jacob. _He crossed the treaty line.._

"Don't go over there. Not to them." I take in his hurt filled eyes and avert my gaze. I can't stand seeing him so hurt.

"Alex, I can't protect you there.." His voice was strained and it's killing me inside. I look over to Jasper's confused, but worried face. "Drive."

He does so and I could feel all the weight lifted off my shoulders from the worries and problems I received back there.

I could tell Jasper wanted to so desperately talk, but he decided not to. He knew if he spoke now I might change my mind on leaving with him.

From the side view mirror I could see Jacob shifting and running off into the woods, soon to be followed by Paul and the rest of the pack.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Alrighty then~ Here you have a little idea as to what the thing is. I will explain later on what it can do and stuff, but the important thing.. IT CAN BE CONTROLLED?! Oh my.. What plans does my devious little mind have for us? Haha, please leave your thoughts and everything in a review. I love you all and I wanna know what you guys think Xx -Paula_


	10. Chapter 10

I was running through the woods, not knowing what to do next. Alex was gone now and I couldn't protect her.

_Jacob, calm down.. She'll come back._ I heard Sam's voice, reassuring me.

I skidded to a halt and turned to face my alpha. _She's not safe over there. Not with Victoria chasing after Bella._

_What do we do now?_ Young Seth asked hesitantly. _We all can't look out for Victoria __**and**__ the Mictian.._

Sam heads off to a bush and shifts back, slipping on some shorts. The rest of us do the same and go back to the clearing where Sam was waiting for us.

"We're gonna split up." He states flatly.

We all look around at each other, a bit unsure of the idea but there was nothing else we could do about it. He was the one in charge.

"Jacob, Embry, Seth and I are going to be looking out for the Mictian." He starts off. "Paul, Jared, Quil, and Leah will be keeping their eyes out for Victoria."

We head to our designated groups and take a glance around. "Paul, you'll be taking your group over to the nearest towns."

Paul nods in acknowledgement and starts walking in the direction of the nearest city, the rest of his group following close behind.

* * *

It's been a week and Alex still hasn't been back. For anything, and it's worrying me. I don't even know if she's safe at the moment.

From what Bella tells me she's been staying with the Cullens this whole time. Knowing that she's with them doesn't put me at ease. Not one bit.

I growled ferociously and it caused Seth to jump. _Jacob..?_

I glance over at the small pup tagging along behind me and quicken my pace. _We have to get her back.._

_I know Jake, but we can't have this Mictian thing here while she's around. She could get hurt.._

_She'll get hurt over there too!_ I snapped, baring my teeth a bit.

The pup cowered in fear, but quickly regained it's composure. _I know you're worried, Jacob. But you remember what Sam told us a couple of days ago. That thing can get into her head and cause some serious damage, like it's been trying to do. That's why she gets all those headaches._

_I know that._

_But that's not it. Sam said it could also do that same thing that one vampire from the Volturi can do. That's how it was able to get Paul down._ Seth started looking even more worried than before. _We gotta catch that thing before it changes into its true form.._

Its true form.. The thing in the book that Sam showed us was only in its premature stage. It was at its weakest. When it would be able to gain more power, with the help of its master, it would evolve itself.

The evolution to that thing was horrendous. It was like a dragon, of some sort. It had a long narrow body covered with dark dull scales, a spiked filled tail, two horns coming out from its forehead, and the same hate filled eyes.

How was a person able to control such a thing?

* * *

I'm treading through the woods, not making a single sound as I get closer to the big house.

They won't ever know I'm here. The vampires, I mean.

I climb up the tree closest to the window and look inside the room. Laying there on the couch, alone in the room, was my victim. There was Alex, covered in blankets.

I was watching her sleep, like always.

Where ever she goes, I'm right behind her. She can't hide from me no matter how hard she tries.

The Thanksgiving break is coming up and she's bound to return to the reservation any time soon. She wouldn't wanna miss hanging around her 'family'. Not in a million years.

I try to send her a message, one that she would remember when she'd wake up. I smile as I see her stir in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed together.

Then someone comes rushing into the room, coming to her aid. The young male places his hand on her forehead and she slowly starts to calm down.

This must be her boyfriend. What a fool she was to get involved with the supernatural. Doesn't she know better? Not my problem though.

Whether she has connections to the supernatural or not, I'm going to murder her..

* * *

_**Notes: **__Sorry for the late update! And sorry cuz it's shorter than the rest /.\ I just started school and it's taking up my life man! Ugh.. Anyways, I added more details on the Mictian and gave a couple more clues on who its master is. Oh my... Haha, please review telling me what you thought of this chapter or what you think of the story thus far. You could also leave your ideas as to who the evil master of the Mictian is ;O Love you guys Xx -Paula_


	11. Chapter 11

It was two days before Thanksgiving and I had planned on heading back home already. I think I had enough of worrying my friends and family.

I packed my things the day before and went to get my suitcase up in Jasper's room. The door was closed and before opening it I heard a soft thud on the other side. The hair stood at the back of my neck and I took a couple of steps back as the all too familiar headache came to me.

_You remember what I told you, Alex?_

I shook my head and tried to steady myself on the banister. "Jasper!"

In a split second the headache was gone and I was surrounded by the vampires. They all had worried looks on their faces, especially Alice.

"What happened, Alex?" Jasper asked softly.

Jasper and Bella had their full attention on me while Edward was focused on Alice who seemed to be having another one of her visions. When Alice was out of her trance Edward snapped his head towards me. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

I looked nervously at all of them and nodded my head, thinking it would be best to let them in on the secret. It was hard enough to keep it from Edward.

"I have some evil psychotic bitch after me. Who must I say, is using her little demon to kill me. Why? I have_ no_ idea!"

"Alex, why didn't you tell me?" Jasper said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know.."

"She didn't want to get us involved. Plus the mutts told her not to." Edward stated simply.

"Hey! First off, don't read my mind. It's rude. Second off, what'd I say about calling them mutts?"

"She's right Edward. Give her some space." Alice chastised him.

"Keep your boyfriend glued to your finger Bella." I muttered under my breath.

Bella obviously didn't hear, but the rest did. Alice and Jasper being the only ones to chuckle.

Edward stalked off and Bella soon followed, leaving Jasper, Alice, and I alone.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"I saw Alex walking out our door to head over to the reservation, but she never made it. That thing had gotten to her."

"You're not leaving now." He said firmly.

"Okay, but I'm not safe here either.."

"That's true, Jasper." Alice piped in. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Do you have any other place that you can stay where you're safe?"

"Well, uhh.. My friend Marie doesn't know anything about the supernatural. Maybe the thing won't know I'm there?"

"Can it track you?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I bet the whole pack knows what it can do though."

"I'll head over there and tell them where you're going to be staying for now. You should be safe there." Alice gives me a tight squeeze and gracefully jumps out the window.

"I'll drive you over there."

* * *

"I'm glad we talked about us, Alex." Jasper whispered, intertwining our hands together.

"I'm glad too." I smiled.

"I missed you.." He leans over his seat in the car and places his cold lips against my earlobe.

I get a shiver down my spine and lean into his touch. "I missed you more." At that reply he gently takes my ear in between his teeth and tugs.

I laugh and turn my head so that his mouth is now against my nose. I tilt my head and press my lips against his, tightening my grip on his hand.

He's quick to kiss back and somehow manages to pull me out of my seat and into his lap. His hands travel all around my exposed back and I silently thank myself for wearing the shirt today.

My fingers entangle themselves into his small curls and tug slightly, earning a low growl from him. Oh how much I've missed this..

His mouth hungrily nips at my bottom lip and leads itself down to my neck, leaving a couple of love bites here and there. I tug at his curls again and he bites down harder onto my skin, causing me to moan out his name.

I could feel my phone begin to vibrate in my back pocket and I mumble a couple of curses before picking it up. "What?"

"Alex? You said you were coming over, right? So where are you?" _Marie._

"I'm outside, just saying goodbye to my boyfriend."

"Well hurry up."

She hangs up the phone and I place it back into my pocket. "I hate when she interrupts us.." Jasper says.

"I do too." I open his car door and climb out. I turn around and grab my bag from Jasper's grip. "I'll see you soon."

Jasper takes hold of my chin and pulls me in for a last kiss. "Later."

I smile and walk up the stone road to Marie's house.

Since she knows nothing about the supernatural it worries me that I'll be putting her in danger. She's my best friend after all. I wouldn't want her to get hurt and have it be my fault.

I put on my best smile and before I can even knock the door opens to show Marie's mother.

"Why hello, dear. It's so nice to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too." Marie's mother lets me in and I head up to Marie's room.

* * *

_**Notes: **__I got another chapter up today! Alright, that's sweet. I recently made a fanfic on Jacob, just so that I can have something to write when this story is finished. That won't be for a while though. School takes up most of my time so I'm not able to upload more frequently. Sadness.. So this chapter is basically filler and I decided to give you a little JasperxAlex scene. Leave a review telling me what you think because I LOVE hearing your guys' thoughts. Xx -Paula_


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Alex!" Marie greeted me as soon as I stepped into her room. "Hey."

I set my bag down at the foot of her bed and climbed onto it. She gave me a quick look before going back to typing on her computer. From where I was sitting I caught a glimpse of what she had typed. "The Salem Witch trials..?" I asked her aloud.

"What? Oh, that. Yeah, I gotta write a three-paged essay on it. Sucks, huh?"

"Not really." I said, scrambling off the bed. "I could help you-"

"No, that's fine. Wouldn't want you doing all my homework now."

I slowly nodded my head and sat back down on her bed.

"So why were you staying over at Jasper's place?"

I laid down on the bed and ran my hand through my hair. "I missed him." _Not a total lie.._

"You guys are so cute together, really you are, but you guys are starting to be like Edward and Bella."

I felt as if I had been slapped on the face. Hard. "What? How?"

"Well, he's pale. Like Edward." "They _are_ brothers." "Correction, _adopted_ brothers."

"And you're just a girl who seems like she'd be completely lost without him. Like Bella."

"Now that's where you're wrong! I'm _nothing_ like Bella. I'm not helpless. Unlike her, I can protect myself."

"Of course you can.." She mumbled under breath.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked, quickly changing the current subject.

"I got hurt playing soccer the other day."

"Soccer caused you to get a cast on your arm? You're not even supposed to use your hands!"

"Well, I fell over."

"You _would_ get hurt like that." I say laughing.

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Her mother calls from downstairs.

* * *

I had spent my time at Marie's house up until the actual Thanksgiving day. I wouldn't miss being around the family on that day.

As I rounded the corner I see my house coming into view. I turn my head at the sound of a _snap_ and see that it's merely a small squirrel. "Damn you."

As soon as I step foot in the house I realize that no one's home. Which is odd because we always have the Thanksgiving feast here. I walk further into the house and see a note taped onto the fridge.

_Change of plans. Head over to Sam's._  
_-Jacob_

I don't bother to remove the note from the fridge and head up to my room to change into a different set of clothing. I squeeze into my favorite pair of jeans and slip on a graphic tee. I pull my hoodie over my head and adjust the hem. I place my fuzzy socks on my feet and put on my boots, thinking about what could have possibly made them change their minds about not having the Thanksgiving dinner here. I grab my house keys and red scarf before I head out.

As I walk over to the Uley residence I can't help but think about how I haven't encountered the Mictian since my stay at the Cullen's. It brings a great wave of relief over me, but I know it won't last long.

As I see the house coming into view the wind starts picking up and sends a cold chill down my spine. I quicken my speed and get to the door in no time. Before I can even knock the door opens and I'm pulled inside.

I trip over my own heels and almost tumble down. Not a second later a roar of laughter erupts from the dinning room. "Ignore them." Emily smiles at me and walks over to them.

I nod and follow after her.

When I enter the room I see the whole pack lined up with empty plates in their hands. I raise an eyebrow and Paul decides to answer my silent question. "Emily wouldn't let us eat until you got your food first."

"So hurry up and get your food!" Quil says impatiently.

Jared and Seth chuckle to themselves as I take my time getting my plate.

Jacob's stomach growls the loudest and he says, "C'mon Alex. He's not the only one that's starving."

I shake my head and quickly get my plate filled with my favorite foods so that the boys could get their share. I take my seat on the couch in the living room and turn on the small TV, randomly flipping through channels.

"Stop right there!" I hear Embry say behind me. I stop channel surfing and the show that is now on the screen is **Ridiculousness**. I groan, but hand him the remote anyways. He _always_ watches this show. It's funny and entertaining and all, but once you've seen the same episode ten times, it gets annoying.

The rest of the boys walk into the room and take their seats in the places left. I look around and see most of them have food dripping from their faces; which is absolutely disgusting, but I can't help to smile dearly at them.

* * *

_**Notes: **__I'M SO SORRY! I haven't uploaded in such a long time and I feel bad for making you guys wait /.\ School is taking up my life man, ughhhhh. Anyways, here's chapter 12! I'm hoping to getting another chapter in today, but don't expect it to actually happen. It all depends.. Please leave me a review on what you thought of this filler-like chapter, or even on how much you missed my story. Haha, jk jk. But please leave a review; I like reviews (x Love you all Xx -Paula_


End file.
